Éire meaning Ireland, the state not the island
by TheFrostIsAllOver
Summary: Everything you want to know about the republic of Ireland, maybe more then you'd like...
1. Ireland introduces herself, sort of

**Name**: Republic of Ireland, Eire or just Ireland.

**Human Name:** Ebhia-Marie NiMhuricadh/Murphy.

**Description:** Her eyes are bright blue but reflect the atlantic ocean and Irish sea conditions (one to each eye). Her hair is extremely wavy and strawberry blonde, though no-one really know this as she dyes her hair claiming to be black Irish. Her face is freckle free unless she's been out in the sun but her body regardless of sun exposure is covered in clusters of freckles. She's about 5ft 5 but her height doesn't bother her, it makes her an excellent jockey. While not being thin, she is by no means fat and has a rather well devolved bust. Her body is toned from years of hard work and has an impressive six pack.

**Age (apperence)**: 20

**Birthday:** December 6th, celebrates on 17th of March. She is very depressed on the 6th because it's when her family fell apart.

**Actual age**: This persona is about 97 though she can remember things from before this.

**Mother**: She suspects Meave, her "sister" is actually her mother but this is unconfirmed.

**Father**: She assumes Scotia, since he's still knocking about the place according to Scotland.

**Relationships:** Generally good, she's neutral though neutral just means "I'm not directly going to get involved with war, I will happily smuggle, provide soldiers and help whenever you need it so long I get to call it neutral".

**Friends:** America, Canada, France, Denmark, China, Australia, Lithuania, Latvia

**Frenemies:** Iceland, Poland, Hungary

**Best Friend**: Weirdly enough Britain. Somewhat Love-Hate It will be explained later. It's a snarky on both sides relationship.

**Dislikes:**

Holy Sea, Catholic abuse scandals. She doesn't even have an embassy there anymore.

Germany, nothing personal just because of austerity and the Troika.

Austria because he called her music "silly nonsense" and won't stop criticizing her ecomony.

Tiawan it's complicated. They can't stop bickering.

North, it doesn't mean she doesn't love him, it just means they annoy the shit out of each other and both would be (perhaps) happier. without having to share an island. He is also not a good presence for her, makes her mood level but negative. She struggles not to hit him at times and shouldn't be left alone with him.

Israel, for taking her passport and being mean to Palestine.

Russia though it depends, he doesn't scare her but has taken her passport too many times for her to like him. She feels sorry for him alot and they are able to understand each other in the medium of alcohol, doesn't change how she feels.

**Enemies**: None yet, it's really a miracle. the joys of being neutral.

**Likes but isn't all that close to**: Ukraine, Turkey, Finland, Italy and Mexico

**Can't quite explain why they hang out but they do**: Belarus, Estonia, Romano and Spain

**Crush on**: Belgium (Joking). To say would be telling...

**Personality:**

In a nut shell,a mercurial* mood swinger pushing the boundaries of what can be called Yandere. Highly unpredictable she's an extremely moody character going from the happiest person in the world, to snarking the pants of her fellow countries, to threatening Northern Ireland or being so deeply depressed it seems like she will never come out of it. That is until she thinks of something else. She is witty, sarcastic and to quote her "not cynical, no I've a casual disrespect for everything and everyone." Her mind moves at a quick pace, often getting lost in itself, she is a dreamer but often crushes her own dreams. Like the stereotype has a temper that will fly off the wall especially if you push the berserk buttons, she may even go ax crazy (temporally). This girl is begrudging, a violent drunk(though it take an awful lot of alcohol) and regardless of mood stubborn. When things go bad she will deny that there's something wrong even while she's trying to fix it. She also has a tendency to live in the dark side looking at a bright side she's convinced will never be hers. This was reversed briefly during the Celtic Tiger. Her cheerful smiles can hide what is in reality a very dark humored (though changeable) mind.

Despite her moodiness she is a hospitable girl, there's always a bed made and room ready for you. You will never leave her house wanting a cup of tea or meal. She enjoys laughing (at times too much). She is gifted in the arts and loves to sing. She enjoys being outdoors, finding herself most stable in nature and by the coast. While not being the finest sportsman, will give it a shot no matter what it is she's doing. Be wary of her superstitious practices and watch out, she might let you into her house the day she meets you. she will be suspicious of you for ten years, and don't expect her to speak well of you, or anyone. If she's teasing and mildly mocking you, that's a good thing, it means she's accepted you.

Northern Ireland is a stabilizing presence for her, but it's not a good stabilization she'll just be depressed or made crazy by him. Telling her what to do just results in her rebelling in one way shape or form. England has "She's a rebel" by Green Day as her ringtone, though this is only because she won't change his from "London Calling" by The Clash. Being around North also makes the voices in her head most active.

Possibly the most talkative of the countries. Be wary of mentioning cows, horses and livestock. The going price of milk is also a dangerous topic. Her love of talking is rivaled only by her love of the drink. She doesn't know when to shut up. Also watch what you say, this girl has an amazing memory and is very very bright. She will also try to con you given the chance, and can spin stories any which way. Be careful for the exaggeration in her stories.

**Fairies:  
**She is followed by a raven (much to her annoyance) called Macha the last of the Tutha De Danann who now fucntions as her manifestation of death, showing up whenever the IRA are being particularly active and around anniversaries of wars. Instead of cawing, its cries are the screams of victims. Macha is not a bad creature and can pull odds in favor of one side or another in war.

A vast array of Kelpies and other creatures that try to drown people, or seduce them. They cause her some embarrassment, as while not being visible to the others leave large puddles of water everywhere.

**Trivia:**  
She is a blanket hog, tosses a lot in her sleep and makes sounds that remind others of a puppy in her sleep. She is also prone to vivid nightmares.  
She has a strange fascination with the macabre and death.  
Her island is basically a giant button of Uranium, it makes her slightly more radioactive then the European average.  
She loves psychological thrillers and slasher movies.  
Her eyebrows are thicker then Englands, but plucks them every week just to be sure no one else can see this.  
She likes Englands food, but will not admit it.  
Her greatest fears are snakes, wasps, real estate agents and prolonged exposure to the sun. She's fine with spiders.  
She will never go for a walk in the country side with out a stick to break in case a badger bites her. They will not let got until they hear a bone crack.  
She is allergic to Aloe Vera and tee tree oil.  
She's deadly with a sniper thanks to a group called "the squad" they were a snipping division of the IRA and trained her when she was a child.  
She is a master of avoiding border controls, and a brilliant smuggler.  
The only person to see her cry is England.  
She looked up to Denmark when she was a child and still sees him as a sort of brother.  
She is determined to eat ice-cream, regardless of the weather.  
The only time she gets truly drunk is her birthday. She is not a happy drunk, she gets violent when people try to talk to her and sits in the corner glaring like Norway. She tends to be "tipsy" more then drunk on normal drinking occasions.  
Some of the Catholic morals were beaten into her pretty hard. They show up at awkwardly and very strongly, particularly when it comes to sex, she struggles to talk about it, but can happily make jokes with double meanings.  
Despite being Catholic, she's surprisingly cool with homosexual relationships.  
She talks to the voices in her head via letters she sends herself and the notes on the fridge.  
She was illegitimate and doesn't really have a surname because of the time she was born in. England gave her the surname "Murphy" when he was helping her with some paper work in the early 60's. It's the most common surname in Ireland.  
As a nickname, some of the countries closer to her call her Ev. North always calls her Éire  
Her first name is double barrelled but hates when people call her Ebhia Marie.  
Her middle name is Brigid and she took Patrick as her conformation name  
The darker snarkier side is most active when she's not drank anything at all.

* * *

*Mercurial= Theivish, eloquant, shrewd, swift and moody.

*Ebhia-Marie the Irish version of Evelyn pronounced Evf-ia Marie means Mary. Her first name is double barelled because that's pretty common in Ireland.

*If you were not married and the father was not present at the birth, the child got no surname in Ireland up until the mid 60's. Even then it was till hard for that to happen. Many churches would refuse to baptize illegitimate children.


	2. Sister and Little Brother

Name: Liam MacDonald  
Represents: Northern Ireland  
D.o.B: Born between 1911-1914, 24 of May.  
Age in apperence: 18 (he looks younger then his sister due to the troubles stunting his growth)  
Capital: Belfast  
Family: Considers Scotland to be his father figure, Wales his Uncle and England his care taker. He has two sisters, Meave and Ebhia. His relations have not always been good with them but he cares deeply about Ebhia.  
Personality:  
He has torn loyalties, while being proud of his "Britishness" he is also insistent on being recognized as Irish. He himself has two passport, one Irish, one British, because he can. He wants to remain part of the U.k. for the most part, but some of him wants to live with Ireland. This has caused him to develop some personality issues, though not as destructive as Meaves'. He is very loyal to both sides despite his spilt.  
His somewhat serious exterior hides that he is actually quite laid back and enjoys laughing. He firmly believe that whatever you say, say nothing.  
Like his sisters he has a strange tie to the land, yet eternally destined to emigrate though he'll admit, that's not as natural to him as it is for Ebhia.  
His favorite animal is the cat, because it makes him think of Scotland.  
He is happiest when Ébhia and Arthur are on good terms.  
He panics when he hears loud clattering sounds and can't watch fireworks because he thinks he's being shot.  
Relations:  
The same as England but perhaps less directly.  
Trivia:  
He is painfully aware of his existence being that of an O.C for an web-comic series that was developed into an anime. He frequently breaks the fourth wall and has direct interactions with the creator.  
He along with Ebhia is determined to eat ice-cream regardless of the weather.  
He is slightly afraid of bringing up the subject of cows with Ebhia. The last time he did that, she brought him to a slaughter house.  
His obsession with Deadpool has both Ebhia and Arthur very concerned.  
Don't say "moldy Lemons" to him. It makes him laugh no matter what the circumstances seem to be.  
He is can see Macha, though denies this as he doesn't want to sound crazier then he already feels most of the time.  
You can say he has the best relations with England, which is somewhat concerning when you see what the I.R.A did during the 20th century.

Name: Meave NíChonnar  
Represents(formerly): Untied Ireland, formerly known as Hibernia  
D.o.B: 2000 B.C 1st of February.  
Looks: Mid-late 30s  
Family: Scotland, Éire, North and Wales. Siblings but she may actually be the Irelands mother.  
Personality:  
Once upon a time she was a greatly caring and strongly maternal woman. She cared deeply for her brothers Scotland and Wales. She was deeply introverted to the point that The Roman Empire found her to be cold and inhospitable. She helped found modern day europe after the fall of the roman empire.  
That changed after her integration into the U.k. her caring side was ground out of her, centuries of working as a Merc for many countries killed that and left her a cold shell of her former self. Her spirit was never properly crushed and she continued to rebel and hate herself all the more for rebelling. Finally her mind cracked and she lost her self to Schizophrenia.  
This side of her only became more prominent when after the civil war Ebhia won. Resulting in Ebhia being raised in abusive circumstances and North to fall victim to attacks. His own instability linked with hers.  
Current staus:  
In 1998, the day of the Omagh bombing, she fell unconscious because that was the day that Ebhia completely let go of a concept of reuniting Ireland in favor of doing whatever it would take to bring peace. Today she lines in a coma in the Tyrone county hospital. She's there because Ebhia has "put the fate of a United Ireland in the hands of the people who it will effect the most," she visit every so often but has found that it's painful and that all it does is remind her of a past that she can't change. North visits her more, trying to bring peace to his own personal demons.  
Trivia:  
She meat Americas mother once in 749 ad  
She had her own branch of Christianity.  
Her monks were some of the most hardcore in Europe to the point of being called rebel monks.  
Like Ebhia, has naturally strawberry blond hair but it became blood red as a result of the blood shed for her.  
She has 32 freckles one for each county.  
Has a great fear of Sweden.  
Denmark and Norway are the ones who built her cities. She was married to both of them, this is why Denmark has been trying to help Ebhia recently.  
She was mistakenly called a Celt along with Scotland and Wales and it stuck. A more accurate name for her race would be Gael or Milesian.  
She's Spains first cousin.


	3. Rules

1. I may not yell "Fuck the London guards" at England when he's angry with me. It's immature and both of us feel bad afterwards.

2. Northern Ireland is a couch moocher. While I don't agree with his lifestyle choice, I may not lecture him on it because as an emigrant so people view me in the same light.

3. I will no longer threaten to go 1920s style IRA on peoples asses when they are annoying me. Casually waging Guerrilla warfare doesn't go down well with others.

4. Showing up to meetings drunk will not do anything for my reputation, and America will probably not stop going on about how much of an alcoholic I am when really he's jealous of my ability to hold my drink.

5. I no longer care about my now almost non-existent economy. It made my politicians look hilarious and so given me a lot of good jokes.

6.I don't talk about my time as "The Pale" around England... It makes both of us melancholic.

7. Talking about my pieces of dead holy people freaks everyone out. Only do this if that is the desired effect.

8. Talking in Gaelic at world meetings will only make Scotland cry from nostalgia. Then he'll come after me and try to kill me for making him cry in public.

9. Ditto that for old English and England.

10. Northern Ireland will panic and freak out if I tell him "safe home".

11. Stop freaking out North.

12. The Italy brothers do not appreciate the being called Mario and Luigi.

13. Scotland may not play MacBeth. It's my duty to make sure hat he his not cast into that role.

14. Everything I say doesn't have to be a quote or paraphrase of Wilde, Beckett or Joyce.

15. Things end badly for the people who try and go against me.

16. My temper has two modes, explosive quickly burning out and slowly beating you up until you beg for mercy and give up.

17. That second type of temper has only flared up during the civil war, and my war of independence was basically a really long one of those.

18. Don't joke about leaving a "gift" under peoples cars. They know about that part of my past and do not take it lightly even though most of the time it was one of Northern Ireland's personas.

19. Bar fights and brawling on the streets while being fun make everyone else nervous. It's wisest not to have too many of them.

20. There are 46 pubs around the world that will not serve me.

21. Poland and I don't go out with each other alone as we are often mistaken as a couple. He is mistaken for being a woman/transgender and I am just assumed to be a man.

22. I need to cut back on the manly behavior. It makes the lads look bad and confuses Lichtenstein, I'd rather not have Switzerland as my enemy.

23. I don't find the term "freckle faced hustler" insulting. Far from it, I'm a right cute hoor and take it as a compliment. Pretty sly like.

24. Watch the colloquial slang, others will not get it.

25. I will stop challenging others to drinking contests, while I've adapted to functioning with out a liver, others still need theirs.

26. Sweden doesn't let me look after Sealand when he's away on business because I once told him stories about Dracula and he couldn't sleep for weeks.

27. Turning up to meetings in punk get up will make others wary. And England will hassle me.

28. I'm an expert smuggler but do not tell the whole world they'll get suspicious.

29. As an emigrant, I will do _anything, _no matter how derogatory and demeaning.

30. I don't get upset when people mistake me for being a boy. I've short hair and thick eyebrows, I don't scream feminine by the way I dress either. I get irritated by people when they tell me to be "more of a girl".

31. My boss is almost always a right eejit.

32. I don't like being called leprauchaun, paddy or alcoholic. especially behind my back, I will find you and I will kill you.

33. Don't talk to me on the 9th of December, it will end badly for you.

34. Don't ask me about the 9th of December.

35. Shits going down if I'm being serious.

36. I don't hate England. I just get confused angry feelings towards him, sometimes. Other times he's the only one who can lift my spirits.

37. The Wind that Shakes the Barely is really the story of my life. Meave is Damian, I'm Teddy.

38. I may not talk like I'm a character from a James Joyce novel, even though I am.

39. America doesn't really get deconstructionism and post-modernism. I can't make him understand it by reading him extracts from Finnegans Wake. In fact that makes it worse.

40. I will stop assaulting people with quotes from literature. I will also just stop assaulting them.

41. rule 40 bullshit. I only put it there because Germany threatened to stop helping me. If I didn't

42. If the U.k leave the E.U. I'm fucked beyond all hope.

43. If you ask me to pour you a pint, and put a shamrock into the head, I am, under law, forced to stick a fork in your eye.

44. Bring up my parentage at you own risk.

45. If German reunification is brought up with both North and I present, someone will wind up crying.

46. Just because I'm apathetic about my gender, doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm surrounded by men the whole time, I would probably be more frustrated then I am already.

47. Wales and Scotland are probably my uncles, but even if that turns out to be true I will not stop calling them my brothers, that what I grew up knowing them as.

48. Sweden is a nice guy, I just can't always tell because his expression doesn't change.

49. Playing poker with Sweden, Monaco and France can only end badly. Monaco knows I can card count, Swedens poker face is flawless and every game of poker with France ends with him naked no matter what.

50. Rules are a rough guideline, not meant to be followed to the t. If Germany sees this rule, I'm out of Europe.


End file.
